


Drabble about Kal-El and a captive Bruce

by Emerald_Siren



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Work and I think everyone can tell, Got kinda dark unintentially, If its bad its a sign i need ro sleep, If its good then this why we are awake at 2 am, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Or he could be trans or an omega, Plays by its own rules, Where this takes place? IM not completly sure, not specific world honestly, who knows how to spell not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Siren/pseuds/Emerald_Siren
Summary: "You are an always will be mine""... forced, like you forced your so-called love on me"A drabble that's basically dialogue, honestly I just kinds started typing. Came into my head and I thought, you know might as well try to write down my thoughts for once. Idk how good it is by no sleep means I shall post this and see how it goes.





	Drabble about Kal-El and a captive Bruce

"I can feel your presence, you might as well come out"

"I thought you might not want to hear from me"

"Since when do you care what I want, you forced me here, forced your so-called "love" on me"

"I'm going to let that go, but know this, you are MINE! You can hate me, fear me, but you always were and will be mine..... do you understand that or do I have to force you too?"

A hysterical, bitter laughter rang through the room, it was a cage, it could never be a home no matter how much Kal-El tried to force it to be  
"Haven't you already?"

"I've been patient Bruce, the sooner you accept it the sooner you'll find solace in your situation"

"As your replacement or as your prisoner that you occasionally fuck"

"Don't undermine what we share, this is a new start for the both of us. A new place for our children, which you will have. I am making this world safer I will not lose another child."  
A moment passes  
"You should rest Bruce, our son won't appreciate you neglecting your health"

A door closes and leaves poor pregnant Bruce all alone, in his prison... Well not alone, he would soon have the life his body host for the company.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever actually develop this because I'm really bad at commitment and the stories I come up with seem so good in my head but I always neglect to write them down. This just kinda happened.


End file.
